


You Owe Me

by youjihui



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: Ethan felt really betrayed that Christian had stolen his money. He wanted to teach Christian a lesson, but he had to wait for the right moment to do it.





	

“Give me my wallet,” said Ethan while forcefully grabbing Christian’s shirt.  
Christian pushed Ethan back and said, “There’s some cash missing. I can give it back.”  
“I don’t want your money. But you owe me,” said Ethan and walked away.

Ethan felt really betrayed that Christian had stolen his money. He wanted to teach Christian a lesson, but he had to wait for the right moment to do it. _I’ve got to make him trust me_ , Ethan thought to himself.  
After Christian had taken Ethan to see his friends dancing to hip-hop music, he said to Christian, “That’s awesome man. You’ve got to teach me.”  
Christian replied, “Alright mate.”  
“Teach me tonight, mate,” said Ethan.  
“Tonight? Mate I’m tired,” said Christian.  
“Com’on mate. You owe me, remember?” said Ethan.  
“Alright let’s go some place quiet.”  
It was now really late and no one was around. Christian showed Ethan some of his moves. Ethan tried to follow Christian’s moves. Both were sweating from all the dancing.  
Ethan was almost ready to make his move. When Christian was not looking, Ethan kicked the backs of Christian’s knees which made Christian fall down instantly.  
Before Christian could do or say anything, Ethan grabbed some duct tape in his bag and sat on Christian’s back. He then quickly taped Christian’s mouth and taped the Asian boy’s hands together behind his back.  
Christian tried to break free, but he could not. He remained on his stomach. His eyes were filled with rage.  
“Just try to relax man. We’ll have fun tonight. Next time you better think twice before you steal from me,” said Ethan smiling. “I’ll be quick.”  
Ethan pulled Christian’s shorts and underwear down and looked at Christian’s ass.  
“Doesn’t look like a girl’s ass. I guess I’ll have to pretend it’s a pussy,” said Ethan and spread Christian’s cheeks apart. “That hole is begging to get fingered.”  
Christian felt so exposed and humiliated it. He did not feel comfortable that another man is looking at his most private part.  
Ethan sucked on his finger and shoved it in Christian’s tight hole. This made the Asian boy scream through the tape.  
Ethan finger fucked Christian for a few seconds and took his finger out. Then he stuck the tip of his finger in one of Christian’s nostrils.  
“Smell your sweaty ass,” said Ethan smiling.  
Christian's face showed disgust.  
Christian thought his ordeal was over, so he was expecting for Ethan to remove the tape and let him go.  
But Ethan was not done. He initially just wanted to stick a finger up Christian’s ass to teach him a lesson, but finger fucking Christian’s tight hole just made him really horny. _Why am I hard? I’m not gay,_ Ethan thought to himself. _I guess I’m just a horny straight guy who will fuck anything with a hole._  
After hesitating for a few seconds, Ethan took off his pants and underwear and looked down at his thick and hard 9-inch cock. He spitted on his dick and lubed himself.  
Hearing what Ethan was doing, Christian was terrified and tried saying “no” but he could not say anything because of the tape.  
Ethan spread Christian’s cheeks one more time and spitted in the hole.  
“Ready or not, here I come!” said Ethan and pushed his thick mushroom against the tight ring. “Gosh you’re so tight!”  
Christian tried to squeeze his hole shut.  
“Just relax your hole mate! You’re getting fucked whether you like it or not,” said Ethan and squeezed one of Christian’s nipples. This made Christian relax his hole instantly. Feeling that the hole is relaxed, Ethan shoved his whole length in. He could hear Christian’s muffled scream but decided to ignore it. Christian felt really full and exposed.  
Ethan waited a few seconds for Christian to adjust to his cock and started moving his cock.  
After a few thrusts, the pain in Christian’s ass slowly turned into pleasure. Christian started to moan lowly. Ethan was hitting his G spot.  
Ethan smiled and said, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you. I didn’t know you were gay.”  
Ethan lifted Christian’s ass up and continued fucking Christian doggy style. Ethan made sure to shove his length all the way in every time he thrust in so that his pubes were touching Christian's ass.  
After a few seconds, he took his cock out to look at Christian’s gaping hole.  
“Woah mate, your hole is gaping!”  
Christian turned really red. He could not believe he was getting fucked, but he was more surprised that he was actually getting turned on by this. _Am I gay? Why am I hard?_ he thought to himself.  
Ethan shoved one of his middle fingers in to Christian's hole to feel how much bigger the hole was now. _The hole is gaping, but he is still tight_ , thought Ethan to himself. He pulled out his finger and reinserted his cock.  
Ethan kept fucking Christian harder and harder, hitting the latter's G spot every time.  
“Oh yeah! Your ass feels so good mate,” said Ethan and slapped one of Christian's butt cheeks.  
After a few minutes, Ethan said, “I’m gonna cum mate!” and firmly held on to Christian's waist with both hands.  
Then he shot a big load in Christian’s abused hole. Christian could feel the thick warm cum in his ass. A few seconds later, Ethan pulled out.  
“Thanks mate. Next time don’t steal from me again,” said Ethan and got up.  
He looked down at the cum dripping out of Christian’s hole and smiled. Ethan looked down further and saw that Christian was hard.  
“Woah you’re hard? You’re really gay mate,” said Ethan and flipped Christian over so the latter could be on his back. Christian tried looking away. Ethan took the tape off Christian’s mouth, but Christian did not say anything.  
“How are you feeling now?” said Ethan, but Christian did not say anything. “Hello, I’m talking to you.”  
After a few seconds of silence, Christian finally spoke, “You happy now?” and looked at Ethan in the eye.  
Ethan felt awkward. He felt ashamed of what he had done. He did not know what to do, so he leaned down to kiss Christian. Christian was surprised at first but eventually responded to the warm kiss. He could then feel Ethan’s hand touching his dick, stroking it. The two continued making out while Ethan was jerking Christian off. Christian tried thrusting his cock into Ethan’s hand which made Ethan smile.  
A few seconds later, Christian came in Ethan’s hand.  
“Eww mate. You just came in my hand,” said Ethan breaking the kiss, feeling disgusted.  
“You came in my ass,” said Christian who could still feel Ethan's warm cum inside his hole.  
Ethan was quiet for a second and said, “I’m sorry.”  
“You’re sorry? You raped me, and you’re sorry?” asked Christian.  
“Com’on you enjoyed it too,” said Ethan untying Christian’s hands.  
Ethan was waiting Christian to punch him in the face, but Christian just smiled.  
Ethan smiled back and leaned in to kiss the Asian boy again.  
After a few seconds Ethan said, “So you forgive me?”  
Christian responds, “Maybe” and smiled. He was actually plotting his revenge.  
“I’m good with ‘maybe’,” said Ethan smiling.  
The two got dressed and went to a bathroom to wash themselves up.


End file.
